


Miscellaneous Supernatural Drabbles

by sistabro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous Supernatural drabbles. They are not related to each other in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smiles by the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity, prompt from this image:  
> 

Dean loves the ocean. Loves that it's restless and roaming and roving, never stagnant nor static nor still. Loves the changes from north to south, east to west, from winter to spring to summer to fall. Loves the snaky sea foam, the hard rocky shores, the ladies laid out nearly nude and prone. Loves the dangerous daring feats sometimes demanded, the respect required to reap its rewards.

Sam loves the ocean, too, though not for its majesty, movements or moods. Sam's love of the ocean is formed from one single thing, the smiles he shares on its shorelines with Dean.


	2. Darkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from http://siterlas.tumblr.com/post/22363043586/claire-after-the-rapture.   
> Claire and light after.

Her father leaves. The sun rises, but not as before. The dawn darkles. Claire waits until noon and still the light is wrong. The sun shines dim, the way lamplight looks after coming inside on a sunny day, strange and blindingly dark until your eyes adjust. Her eyes never adjust. The burn the Light left in her, on her, it isn’t something that can be healed. She spends the rest of her life wading through shadows and of all the hurt Castiel heaped upon her and her family, it is the loss of light she will never forgive him for.


End file.
